


Disconsolate

by ParaskeviDekatriaphobia



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blood and Violence, Death, I'm tired, King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Masquerade Ball, Murder, Romeo and Juliet vibes, Royalty, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParaskeviDekatriaphobia/pseuds/ParaskeviDekatriaphobia
Summary: “Clay.” He replied, his breath a little shaky. No one knew him as Clay, only as Dream..--DNF fantasy kinda thing that is still a major work in progress
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 14





	Disconsolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1272

His father had organized another ball, what had to have been the tenth one held in the last three months. George had lost count. As the son of the king, as a prince, he was required to attend all of these events to ‘have fun’ (as his father would put it). He would always end up talking about his future with some important old man from across the lands. 

‘What are you going to do when you someday become the king, Prince George?’  
‘Do you accept of your father’s ways, what would you change?’  
‘Do you even want to be king?’

It was the same questions every time, each time he answers George questions himself even more. Does he even want to be king? It was a good question.  
At first his answers were always ‘yes’, naïve, hopeful. But now, as his world crumbles apart around him, the question becomes more complicated than a simple ‘yes’ or ‘no’. Of course he could never say ‘no’ he didn’t want to be king, In front of all those people. His father would simply be ashamed of him, but George couldn’t say ‘yes’ either. 

‘I am not too worried on focusing on my future as king right now, sir, but I’m sure that I will be up for the job when the time comes. For now I am just very proud of my father, the King, and his exceptional work at keeping the kingdom safe.’ Was his latest reply to the question. George wonders if he will end up extending the length of his answer when someone asks him at the next ball. 

He sits at the end of the long empty dining table, across from his father who was talking endlessly about the ball he had planned for Friday night. 

‘I was thinking it would be a good old Masquerade Ball. Haven’t held one of those since you were a little one, George.’ The King said. 

‘A Masquerade Ball? 

‘Yes George! They were your mothers favourite.’ He sighed. ‘I think we are well due to hold another one.’  
Georges interest peaked. Would people recognize him if he wore a mask? Would he have to wear his crown? Would he even have to talk to anyone?? 

‘I was also thinking it might be a nice break for you George.’ His father said, breaking Georges thoughts. 

‘What?’

‘Those men are always asking you the same questions, you need some time to be a kid, you’re still seventeen after all.’

‘Only for a few more weeks.’ George sighed. 

‘I want you to enjoy these balls, meet new people, have fun. I find it so sad that you keep yourself locked in your room all day, alone. You won’t even talk to me anymore.’

George frowned slightly, looking across the table at his father, who had a concerned look on his face. ‘Sorry’

‘It’s fine. I know it’s been different without your mother around, but I’m trying. Just think about it, I don’t want to force you to attend, but I think you might actually enjoy yourself for once.’

With that the King stood up out of his chair and left George alone at the table. His plate still full. 

Maybe he was right. Maybe George should go. 

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅• 

‘Niki, I promise you I don’t mind what you do.’ George said as he walked down the low hallway to his bedroom. A baker who worked in the castle’s kitchen, Niki, trailing behind him, asking him if he would like her to make anything in preparation for the Masquerade Ball tonight. 

‘Are you sure? I know you are a picky eater, and I don’t want to only have pastries and cakes that you don’t like.’ She fussed on. 

George sighed. ‘I don’t even know if I’m going.’ 

‘Oh?’ She tilted her head. ‘Why not?’

‘I don’t know.’ He shrugged, finally reaching his door. ‘But I trust you will bake wonderful things for our guests.’

She grinned at him and nodded before rushing off, leaving George alone. He entered his room quietly and walked over to his bed where a black suit was laid out, a dark blue mask resting next to it. George picked up the mask gently, examining it. 

The mask was a slightly darker blue, with small black detailing snaking its way around in small curls. George walked over to his mirror and put the mask on slowly, tying the black ribbon around the back of his. He stared at himself in the mirror. The door creaked open and he turned to see his father. 

‘Do you like it?’ His father asked. 

George just nodded, taking it off. 

‘It used to be mine when I was younger. I thought you might like it. As for the suit, I thought you might feel more comfortable wearing something a little less  
“Royal” you know.’ He smiled. ‘Anyway, just came to let you know that the guests will start arriving soon.’

‘Thank you.’ George said quietly, a small smile. 

The king nodded before leaving. 

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

The voices were loud. He was lost in the crowd of people, people who didn’t suspect of his true identity. George pushed through the crowd of dancing people, making his way over to the table of food and beverages. He poured himself a glass of cold water and drank it quickly. 

‘This Ball is a bit much don’t you think?’ Someone next to George asked. 

George looked over to the tall man next to him. The man looked over at him and smiled. 

‘I guess?’ George replied awkwardly, not quite knowing what to say. 

‘I mean, my friends are enjoying themselves,’ He pointed towards two other men who were laughing and dancing together. ‘I just don’t enjoy these things.’ 

George nodded understandingly. ‘Me either. My dad tries to get me to come to these all the time. He said it would be good to socialize.’ 

The other man laughed a little, making George smile, growing quite fond of this stranger he had only met a few seconds ago. 

‘Wanna go somewhere else?’ The stranger asked, taking a sip from the glass of red liquid he was holding. ‘This party sucks.’

George didn’t know what to say, he paused for a moment. ‘Uh, sure.’

He really only just met this man, and George didn’t exactly know how to socialize with out people fussing over him. Maybe this could be different, this stranger didn’t seem to know who he was. _He is also incredibly handsome._ George felt his cheeks warm up a little and he began to follow the man, the feeling soon faded. 

They ended up on a small hallway like area that led nowhere, an extra room George didn’t know even existed. The sounds of the music were muffled by the door. The man leant against the wall, staring out the window that was open, across the room. 

George tilted his head, the moonlight made the room dimly lit. ‘Who are you?’ He asked out loud, not really thinking or noticing the rude tone he used. 

The man laughed a little but seemed troubled as if he forgot his own name. 

‘I’m Clay.’ He finally replied, his breath seemed a little shakier and his confidence had seemed to fade. 

George tried not to laugh ‘That’s a weird name.’

Clay just smiled and shrugged. ‘What about you?’ Clay’s eyes were now on George.

Shit. He hadn’t really thought this through had he. George blinked ‘Fred.’ He blurted out. ‘My name is Fred.’

‘Huh,’ Clay hummed. ‘Don’t really look like what I imagined a Fred would look like.’

George laughed nervously. _Shit shit shit shit shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a kinda short first chapter! I have had this idea for a while but have never had any motivation to write it. I even wrote one of the final chapters before the first so I have high expectations for myself. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as I have worked hard to motivate myself to write.  
> Thank you


End file.
